This invention relates generally to clamping devices used to secure two parts together in a fixed spatial relationship.
In today""s automated manufacturing and assembly environment, it is customary to use tools that have to be connected together in certain spatial relationships. For example, the use of transfer presses in automated manufacturing or assembly environments often requires that certain tools be mounted to the transfer press at specific positions and orientations. The transfer press includes a movable rail to which various tools are attached. These tools can include suction cups, grippers, or other types of tools used to handle and move the parts being assembled or manufactured. In order for the tools to pick up and move the parts being manipulated, it is necessary for them to be arranged in a manner corresponding to the particular shape of the part being manipulated. Thus, it is often necessary to have the tools adjustably clamped to the transfer press rail. The adjustability of the clamping allows the tools to be attached in such a way that they are properly positioned for picking up and manipulating the part undergoing manufacture or assembly.
In the past, the clamps used in automated manufacturing and assembly environments have suffered from the disadvantage of having a limited degree of adjustability. For example, some prior art clamps have allowed two parts to be rotatably clamped together, but do not allow the parts to be swiveled with respect to each other. In other prior art clamps, parts can be swiveled with respect to each other, but not rotated. These prior art clamps therefore limit the range of movement of one part with respect to another when they are clamped together. These types of clamps therefore may render it difficult to achieve the necessary configuration of tools, and may further necessitate the use of additional clamps in order to achieve such a configuration. The need for a clamp that provides greater adjustability can therefore be seen.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a clamp which has an increased level of adjustability. Specifically, the clamp allows for both the rotation and swiveling of the two parts that are clamped together.
In one embodiment, the invention comprises a swivel clamp for securing together a first and second part. The swivel clamp includes a first clamp having an opening for receiving and selectively securing the first part to the first clamp. The swivel clamp further includes a second clamp defining an opening for receiving and selectively securing the second part to the second clamp. A socket is attached to the first clamp, while a ball is attached to the second clamp. The ball is dimensioned to fit partially within the socket such that the ball can rotate within the socket. A third clamp is further positioned around the ball and socket and adapted to be selectively tightened against the first and second clamps such that the socket is prevented from rotating around the ball when the third clamp is tightened. The first and second clamps can thereby be swiveled and rotated with respect to each other.
In another embodiment, the invention comprises a swivel clamp having a first clamp that defines a generally cylindrical opening for receiving a first part. The first clamp includes a top and a bottom half which define a gap therebetween. A second clamp is further included which has a generally cylindrical opening for receiving a second part. The second clamp includes a top and bottom half which defines a gap therebetween. A first fastener is provided for selectively narrowing the gap in the first clamp, while a second fastener is provided for selectively narrowing the gap in the second clamp. A joint is disclosed between the first and second clamps and adapted to allow the first and second clamps to both rotate and swivel with respect to each other. A third clamp is disposed around the joint and includes a top and a bottom that are selectively secured together by way of at least one fastener. The third clamp engages the joint and prevents the joint from rotating or swiveling when the top and bottom are tightly secured together by the at least one fastener.
The swivel clamp of the present invention thereby provides greater adjustability by being able to both rotate and swivel. This facilitates the installation and setup of tool configurations used in automated manufacturing or assembly environments. These and other benefits, results, and objects of the present invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art, in light of the following specification when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.